Young and Pregnant my version
by frenchbritishgirlwithglasses
Summary: What would have happened if Gabi was pregnant with Josh's baby? (on hold sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I know I already started a story and have not yet completed it yet, but I felt as if I needed to write this to get it out of my head so sorry if I don't finish. All rights go to Young and Hungry, and the majority of this first paragraph is the actual script that I changed.

-Look at this amazing break and-

(this starts from when Gabi looked at her results the second time, but in my story the results were... well read and find out)

Gabi looked down at her test and erupted into tears while falling to the floor.

"Are you crying?" Sophia asked concerned.

"Yes" said Gabi through her tears.

"Happy tears or sad tears?" asked Sophia.

"Sad tears" said Gabi starting to cry hysterically.

"What does that mean?" Sophia said while crouching down to Gabi's level, and then she took Gabi into her arms.

Gabi stopped crying long enough to say : "I'm pregnant" and then she started crying again.

At that moment Yolanda entered and saw the scene before her.

"What's going on in here? I haven't herd screams like this since I got waxed!" she said when she first saw what was going on.

"I'm pregnant" said Gabi as she burst into a new set of tears.

"Well dry your tears honey because I bought you a few minutes, but Elliot is about to burst into that party with a baby carriage with Caroline."

Gabi suddenly stood up saying " What, no , but he can't!"

"You better fix this or you will be ruined for the 2nd time in this house." said Yolanda.

They all leave the room to the living room to see that the party was in full swing.

"Are you sure you want to tell Josh?" asked Yolanda looking nervously at the crowed and then back at Gabi.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want Caroline to find out in front of all her friends that I slept with her fiancé."

"Good point" said Yolanda while nodding

Here goes nothing Gabi though.

-skip during the party scene to the balcony scene(except that in my version Gabi did not drink champagne at the party)-

"Hey" said Josh with a slight under tone of nervousness.

"Hey" Gabi said back sharply while cleaning up after the guest that had left hours ago, and she says it while biting a smile.

"Listen Josh, I'm really sorry about what happened today" said Gabi looking at the living room.

"No, no I' sorry that I put you in this predicament " Josh said looking every where but Gabi.

"Yea" bit out Gabi while immediately looking down.

Josh looked hesitant to ask, but then he seamed to get his courage and asked:

"Are we in a predicament?"

Too that Gabi kept her head down, and she tried not to cry.

"I'm pregnant" Gabi whispered.

For minutes Josh did not respond, and after the 2 minute mark he sat down and put his head in his hands. At this Gabi let a few tears fall, but she did so silently wishing and hoping not to disturb him. She assumed the worst after 10 minutes, and began to think that Josh was so upset at this turn of events. She started to think that he did not want the baby, and that he might even hate the baby. So to put him out of his misery of trying think of a way out of the situation she said:

"You don't have to be apart of the babies life, but I do hope that you wont fire me. I kind of need this job, especially if I am going to have this baby. And I am going to have this baby; I would never think of abortion. Now l'm rambling " she laughed nervously "I I'll just shut up now."

Josh had looked up abruptly when she started speaking.  
"I want to be this baby's father and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I am able to fulfil this role. I would never think of firing you; especially not now. I am shocked, but I am also glad that you are having this baby and that you are not thinking of abortion" he said while standing.

"What about Caroline?" asked Gabi looking as shocked as someone can be at his response.

"We will cross that road when we get there, but for now we have to get by day by day" Josh said while pulling her to his chest. He hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm scared" she whispered into his chest.

"I know, but we will get through this together" he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later... "Gabi wake up" said a voice that sounded like Sofia in Gabi's left ear. "GABI, WAKE UP!" screamed a voice that she definitely new was Sofia. Gabi just rolled over while saying " Noooooooooo" and pulled the covers on her sofa bed over her head. Last night Gabi went to bed as soon as she got home at 9:00, but lately it seamed that no matter how much sleep she go she was tired and wanted to sleep or rest. Gabi was feeling the weight of this pregnancy, and it was pulling her down in multiple ways. Firstly it was going up a cup size; which at first was a big plus but now it was just hurting her back. Secondly, a few days after finding out about her pregnancy she started having morning sickness, but it was never just during the morning, it was all day long. Though Yolonda said that saltine crackers and ginger ale help with that. Finally, the biggest problem that this pregnancy was causing was the overwhelming guilt that came with it. She was carrying an engaged mans baby. "What was worse than that?" she asked herself everyday, but she couldn't come up with much. Every-time she saw Josh she would come up with an excuse so she would not have to talk to him, and she felt even more awkward when Caroline was around. Josh had still not told her, and truth be told Gabi was afraid of what Caroline would do when she found out. Gabi new that it would not be pretty, and she was not in a rush to see just how ugly it all turned out. Sofia grabbed Gabi's arm and pulled her out of bed while saying "Come on. I got you decaf, and it is time for you to get up and go to work. Remember our continuation of living under a roof depends o it." and my response was: "UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH", so basically I told her that going to work was not something that I wanted to do. Though even though Gabi did not want to go to work, she got herself up to go because her state of living in depends on her getting paid from this job. Gabi was totally against talking or even speaking to Josh; she had taken the past two weeks off after asking for permission from Josh, which he had gladly given it to her almost immediately after she asked. He figured that they would both get time apart, and that he would get time to think about how to proceed. Josh new he had to pick and chose his battles wisely, plus some battles that he new he would not be able to avoid, so he decided that with his time he would carefully examine his situation. Josh started with the facts; he had a "hot" fiancé who he loved so much and now he also had chef that was pregnant with his baby. He new from the second that Gabi told him the she was indeed pregnant that he would never leave this baby, his baby. He would be a dad, and he did not care who the mother was as long as he was apart of his babies life and the baby was healthy. He decided that he would do whatever it took for this baby to be happy and healthy. He was scared though; he worried how Caroline would react. Though he knew that she loved him, and he liked to think that they would be able to work it out. His biggest worry was that Caroline would give him an ultimatum and would make him chose between his child and her. He knew that she could be possessive, but if the time came and Caroline made Josh chose he had no idea who he would pick. Though he couldn't worry about what if's; he had to figure out how to tell her. He decided that he would do it in a few weeks. Right now Caroline was freaking out about a family problem, and she had left a week after Gabi started her leave to go and deal with it. If he remembered correctly, the family problem was that her grandmother had started having trouble with her neighbors and had been attacked by a few of the young adults part of the neighbors family. He had wanted to go with her, but she said that she needed to handle this alone. Plus he knew that if he didn't go with her he would have more alone time to think, so he said that he would be there in spirit since he wouldn't be there physically. Caroline would be back in a few weeks, and he already planed to shower her with love so that she would be less upset about the big bomb he would have to drop on her. Both Josh and Gabi dreaded and anticipated their next meeting, and it would be in a hour so their nerves were in over-shock.


End file.
